


[Podfic] For The Record

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, but off screen, transcript style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Captain Aziraphale Fell of the USS Eden and First Officer Anthony Crowley report on an embarrassing first contact incident.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] For The Record

**Author's Note:**

> Once I read this, there was just absolutely no way I could not record it.
> 
> This podfic uses music and sound effects, with thanks to:  
> MUSIC: [Vintage Education by Kevin MacLeod](https://filmmusic.io/song/4589-vintage-education), [CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)  
> BEEP: [dcornell](https://freesound.org/people/dcornell/sounds/104477/), [CC-0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)  
> CHAIR CREAK: [vckhaze](https://freesound.org/people/vckhaze/sounds/380703/), [CC-0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)  
> DOOR: [squidge316](https://freesound.org/people/squidge316/sounds/404921/), [CC-0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)  
> PAPER RUSTLING: [djlprojects](https://freesound.org/people/djlprojects/sounds/432917/), [CC-BY 3.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
> CLOTHES RUSTLING: [duckduckpony](https://freesound.org/people/duckduckpony/sounds/204016/), [CC-BY 3.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/For-The-Record-eberaa)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/for-the-record)


End file.
